Some example embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device performing an urgent read request during a program operation.
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized by using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices in which data stored therein does not disappear even with a cut-off of power supply. Nonvolatile memory devices may include read-only memories (ROMs), programmable ROMs (PROMs), erasable PROMs (EPROMs), electrically EPROMs (EEPROMs), flash memory devices, phase-change random-access memories (RAMs) (PRAMs), magneto-resistive RAMs (MRAMs), and ferroelectric RAMs (FRAMs). Flash memory devices may be largely classified into a NOR-type and a NAND-type.